


Gettin' In The New Routine

by LadyVictory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictory/pseuds/LadyVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine. Peachy," the younger woman muttered, clearly anything but. She hugged the whiskey to her chest, lower lip trembling a little.</p><p>"Wanna... talk about it?" Haught asked, chest tightening a little at the expression on the other woman's face. (Nicole had known she was in trouble the second she had first laid eyes on Waverly Earp, and every interaction they'd had since then had only proved that instinct </p><p>----</p><p>Fluffy scene between one Officer Nicole Haught and one Waverly Earp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' In The New Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsheartstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/gifts).



> AN 1: I have no claim on Purgatory or any of its inhabitants. 
> 
> AN 2: Completely unbeta'd. I may have glanced at it through one cracked eye as I copy-pasted it from the memo-app on my phone...
> 
> AN 3: At the time of this posting, I have watched exactly one & a half episodes of Wynonna Earp. It is amazingly campy and fun, and so, So, SO gay...

Officer Nicole Haught frowned as she pushed open the door to Shorty's, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dimness inside. It was a gorgeous sunny day outside, but inside the bar was dark and a bit stale, as if the beer from last night was still hanging around on the floor instead of having been mopped up.

"Hello?" The lawwoman called, stepping firmly inside and doing her best to look around.

"We're closed," came Waverly's thin, shaky voice from somewhere behind the bar.

"Waverly?"

There was no answer, and Nicole edged forward again, until she could peak over the still sticky wood. Waverly Earp sat, despondent on the ground, cradling a bottle of whiskey.

"Drinkin' already? It isn't even noon, little Earp," Nicole said, biting her lip, forehead crinkled in concern. "You... are you alright?"

"Fine. Peachy," the younger woman muttered, clearly anything but. She hugged the whiskey to her chest, lower lip trembling a little.

"Wanna... talk about it?" Haught asked, chest tightening a little at the expression on the other woman's face. (Nicole had known she was in trouble the second she had first laid eyes on Waverly Earp, and every interaction they'd had since then had only proved that instinct right.)

Waverly shrugged, not looking up, and the lawwoman took it as a sign towards the affirmative.

Walking around the bar, Nicole shuffled into the enclosed space and gingerly sat herself next to the younger Earp sister - close enough that their shoulders would touch if either of them were inclined to lean, but far enough away that she wasn't crowding her.

"Ever do something that you know's right, for the right reasons, as nicely as ya can, and still end up feelin' like crap?" Waverly asked, not looking up from her suddenly intense examination of the label of the liquor bottle in her hands.

The bottle which, Officer Haught noted, was still sealed.

"Yes...?"

Waverly sighed, the sound a mix of annoyed and exasperated.

"You're just agreein' to placate me," the bartender accused, turning a glare at her companion. "I hate being condescended to."

Nicole held up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"To be fair, I have no idea what you're talking about."

The glare lingered for a moment, before softening back to melancholy. The lawwoman preffered the glare.

"It's over with Champ," Waverly said, chewing on the inside of her cheek a bit. "As of last night."

"Oh," the Nicole said, unsure of the appropriate response.

"I ended it," Waverly said firmly, sitting up straight for a second, as if filled with energy.

It brought them into contact, from shoulder to hip, and Haught had to fight against the shiver that wanted to run through her body. Definitely in trouble.

"Congrats?"

The younger Earp turned her head, eyebrow raised incredulously.

"Really?"

Nicole grimanced and shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I was upset about it," she admitted, wanting to be honest but having the good grace to look guilty. "But, I uh, I'm truly sorry you're sad."

"It had to happen. I just-it still sucks, y'know?It's over and he's hurting, and here I am, alone on the floor of a bar, feelin' sorry for myself."

Waverly's jaw clenched, as if she wanted to say something combative, and goddamn that Earp jaw was something close to sinful. (Nicole always felt like she needed a thorough confession and cleansing of the spirit after looking at it too long.) After a moment though, the younger woman relaxed and sighed.

"Shoulda happened sooner - hell, I shouldn't've gotten into it with that mess of a man, but... This town gets lonely, and a girl gets low, feelin' like she ain't special."

Waverly sighed again, placing the bottle on the floor in between her slighty parted legs.

"If I know anything about you, Waverly Earp, it's that you're one of a kind." The lawwoman hated how earnest she sounded, but there was nothing to do about that.

Waverly went on as if Nicole hadn't spoken, but there was a blush on her cheeks that told the older woman that she had been heard and understood.

"He cheated on me, a few times, and I let him - kinda - 'cause it was better to be with somebody than alone, y'know? And he could be sweet, and charming, and he has a bike." Waverly laughed, though the sound was devoid of her natural easy-going humor. "It was _easy_ , y'know? The relationship, the routine, the _sex_... all so simple it was paint by the numbers."

The bartender inched over, so that they pressed firmly together along the side, and Nicole could feel every breath the younger woman took go through her as if it were her own. The lawwoman swallowed hard, struggling to keep her own breathing even. She watched Waverly's fingers toy with the neck of the bottle and absently peel at the edge of the label.

"Waverly..."

"The thing is," Waverly went on, talking over the other woman again. "That was fine with me. I was _perfectly_  fine with paint by the numbers. Champ may not be the most dazzlin' bulb in the fixture, but he gets the job done. And he's a pretty funny guy. It was like being with a friend - someone you trust to water your plants and tell corny jokes at dinner."

"Waverly." Haught was firmer, but again the younger Earp ignored her.

"And then _you_  came along. You with your crisp uniform and pretty brown eyes, and that smile that does things to my stomach."

Nicole was genuinely shocked at how honest Waverly was being. "Things?

"Yeah, _things_. Fluttery things that make me feel all shy and clumsy, like I'm still in high school and you asked me to the spring dance. Things that make _me_  smile for no damn reason, except that I can't help it. Champ never made me feel fluttery like this. Hell, _no one's_  ever made me feel fluttery this powerful before."

"I'm... sorry?"

Waverly snorted, pushing against Nicole's shoulder and rolling her eyes. She looked up at the lawwoman from beneath her lashes.

"You ain't, and neither am I."

"Fair enough."

The bartender looked forward again with a sigh, but leaned her head on Nicole's shoulder.

"You come strollin' in with that smile and those eyes, and suddenly the routine ain't appealin' anymore; easy and paint by the numbers ain't acceptable. And as much steppin' out as Hardy Champ has attemped to do - most of it wildly unsuccessful - it just isn't right to stay when I get butterflies in my stomach over someone else."

Nicole Haught swallowed hard again - gulped, really. She was definitely in trouble.

"Oh," she managed to wheeze.

Waverly let out a little puff of air that sounded like a 'heh' and moved impossibly closer, letting go of the bottle and toying with her own fingers instead.

"Yeah, 'oh.'" The younger Earp tensed, seeming to gather up her courage. "Even if that someone else is just friendly - even if there ain't a story to tell further than the smilin' - I couldn't stay with him and feel like this. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Now it was Nicki's turn to frown.

Had she been too ambiguous in her interest? She had tried to be respectful of the other woman's relationship, obviously, but she didn't think it was possible to classify her feelings on the matter of Waverly Earp subtle...

The younger girl seemed to take the silence as a rejection, and slumped for a second before shifting as if to get up.

"Wait, no!" Nicole exclaimed, reaching out and placing a firm hand on Waverly's hip to stop her getting up.

"No?" Waverly asked, resisting for a moment before settling back down against the lawwoman's side.

Now it was Officer Haught's turn to screw up her courage.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head, looking at the younger Earp steady in the eyes. Waverly met her gaze, expression going for hardened but there was way too much hope peeking through around the edges for it to fool anyone, let alone a trained officer of the law.

"If you find that in a little bit, you haven't gone back to your _routine_..." Nicole hesitated, biting her lip. "If you find that you'd like to explore those fluttery feelings, I would like very much to take you out for a coffee."

There was silence as they stared at each other. After a moment, the corners of Waverly's eyes crinkled with the intensity of her smile.

"I can make coffee right here, Officer Haught."

Bold.

Nicole fought a blush.

"You're not open," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

Waverly _did_  blush, but moved closer, so that her warm breath brushed across Nicole's cheek when she spoke.

"I think we can make an exception for an officer of the law," she said.

"Nicole," the lawwoman murmured as they drew closer.

"Huh?"

"If you're gonna be making me coffee, you may as well call me by my first name."

Waverly didn't answer aloud, moving forward and capturing Nicole's lips instead.

The kiss wasn't rough, but it wasn't gentle either. There was sweetness there, but bite too - like they wanted to be shy but couldn't help but get lost in the feeling of each other.

One of them moaned - Nicole hoped it wasn't her, if only for her pride - and they pulled apart, panting a little.

"Nicole?" Waverly asked, eyes flickering back and forth between the lawwoman's eyes and lips.

"Yes?" The response was barely a whisper.

"How do you take your coffee?"

Nicole grinned, caught off guard. The grin turned to a chuckle, which in turn turned into a full and happy laugh. She moved forward and dropped a brief, almost chaste kiss on the bartender's mouth before standing and offering her a hand up.

"Surprise me."

They stood close together, fingers of one hand intertwined.

"Feelin' lucky, Nicole?"

"Seems like my numbers are coming up."

Nodding and humming, Waverly let go and moved to the coffee machine. Nicole smiled and moved around to sit at a bar stool, watching as the younger woman danced a bit as she worked the espresso.

"Voila!" the bartender exclaimed, setting a cappuccino down in front of the other woman.

Nicole sipped, careful about the heat.

"Voila, indeed, little Earp. This sure is something."

Waverly opened her mouth to reply, smile at full flirtation and hand brushing against Nicole's forearm, but the door banged open, startling both women to jumping a bit.

"Baby Girl, you here?" Wynonna called, not bothering to look first.

Waverly muttered something under her breath about terrible timing, but didn't move away.

"Good mornin' sunshine," Wynonna sung at her, and it was genuine so the younger Earp couldn't help but smile.

"Coffee?" She asked, indulgent as the elder Earp took a seat next to the lawwoman, raising an eyebrow at the touching but clearly choosing not to comment.

"Hey," Wynonna offered to Haught, before turning back to her sister. "Whiskey?" She sounded hopeful.

Waverly snorted, turning back to the coffee machine.

" _Coffee_ ," she replied firmly.

Nicole chuckled, unable to help herself. Wynonna glowered, pursing her lips.

"Who asked _you_ , lawman?" She snarked, but soon enough there was a cup of deliciously fragrent caffeine in front of her and she forgot to be grumpy.

"Be nice, Wynonna. Nic-uh- Officer Haught here was just helping me sort out some business."

"Oh?" Wynonna asked, eyeing the lawwoman up and down now. "What sorta business?"

Nicole took a sip of her coffee, interested to see where it would go. She pretended that the breath she was holding had nothing to do with wanting a certain answer.

Waverly's smile became sly - conspiratorial - she even winked.

"She's helping me get into a new routine."

Wynonna looked back and forth between them for a few seconds, suspicious. Nicole made sure to look back at the elder Earp firmly, not one to be cowed.

Seeming to see something she liked, Wynonna nodded, mouth pulling into a 'fair enough' expression.

Taking another sip of her coffee, the heir to the Earp name shrugged. "Right then."

Blushing, Nicole went back to her coffee, hiding a pleased smile and thoroughly enjoying the fluttering in her stomach.

Finishing her own cup, Wynonna stood, cracking her neck and adjusting her jacket.

"Came by 'cause I heard about Champ. Thought you could use a shoulder or an ear, but I see you've got that covered." Wynonna squinted, taking a breath and shrugging before fixing her sister with a soft, sincere look. "Hope that new routine works out for you."

Humming happily, Waverly bounced in place a little and looked over at Nicole, meeting her eyes. She smiled, and it was reassuring and daring all at once.

"I'm sure it will."

**Author's Note:**

> Having watched basically only up to the introduction of Nicole Haught, I may have gotten some stuff wrong... Worth it, had to get this out of my head.


End file.
